


cry f0r f00ken help

by teethstealer69420



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethstealer69420/pseuds/teethstealer69420
Summary: 000000
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Simn cwell the 0 key d0esnt w0rk oh yes it does what  
Simon cowell and simon sinek are not the same dude  
I wish docs didnt capitalize the first letter of a line  
I left my motivation at my friend’s house over the weekend  
This assignment is gnna be lowe ff0rt the o key is so sticky oh my gd

(2 shit paragraphs about simon sinek's millenial speech here)

typin w my.phone no w  
clock emoji   
beads int cross a found on ta floor today gsus is so cringe dude.lemme b trans in ☮  
*dab*  
jschlatt who? i probably have more firearms in my house thanbhe does

wowvfant believe im on wattpad new fuckin low  
✌️


	2. FCK

THIS ISNT WATYPLLLL  
THIA   
THIS ISNTVWA  
THIS ISNT WATTPADVI  
THHI  
TGIS  
THIS ISNT WATTPAF  
THIS IE  
THIS ISNT WATTPAD ITS FUCKING AO3


End file.
